Una Amazona llamada Roza
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Huyó a tiempo, sin mirar atrás, no importándole nada. Caminó entre penumbras, demasiado aterrada para detenerse. RoMitri -Rossa y Mitra- en otro tiempo y lugar... pero siempre -y al final- el amor es más fuerte.
1. Todo es Desolación

**Los personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead. **La trama es mía

* * *

**Todo es Desolación**

En la fría neblina del amanecer, una joven caminaba con desesperación, buscando algún lugar en el que pudiera guarecerse de la helada que estaba cayendo. Sus ropas delataban que llevaba muchos días caminado y su calzado estaba totalmente destrozado.

Se llamaba _Roza D'Mazur._ Y pertenecía a _La Casa D'Mazur, _una noble familia del Feudo de Carallas.

Llevaba una existencia feliz -como toda niña nacida entre privilegios y diversiones-. Pero vivió momentos de terror cuando su hermano mayor -El _Caballero_ Izak- intentó matarla, invadido por un ataque de locura.

Un suceso triste había sido el causante de la desgracia de su familia, cuando sus tres hermanos la acusaron de algo sin siquiera preguntarle si era verdad. Su hermano intentó matarla y en la lucha, se volcó el candelabro de su habitación y comenzó un incendio, que alcanzaría a toda la casa.

* * *

Huyó a tiempo, sin mirar atrás, no importándole sus padres ni sus tres hermanos. Ella estaba tan llena de dolor y medio desvanecida, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia los terrenos aún incultivados del este de Carallas. Caminó entre penumbras, demasiado aterrada para detenerse.

El dolor la mantuvo viva, mientras cruzaba por tierras totalmente desconocidas. Cuando llegó a las tierras desoladas del _Feudo de Morghia_, comenzó a despertar de su letargo y de la locura que la invadía desde el día del incendio. Sí, como _Arte de Magia_. Había cruzado Feudos completos y llevaba mucho tiempo de huidas desesperadas. Se acercó a un gran árbol y se sentó a descansar.

"Aquí acabarán mis días " se dijo "he huido por mucho tiempo, al parecer -miró sus ropas destruidas- y no recuerdo nada... pero si lo suficiente como matar a los culpables si los encuentro algún día" y levantando una piedra, juró, manchándola con sangre de sus nudillos heridos y después arrojándola al río cercano.

* * *

Pero toda esa región estaba en guerra -ya parecía que era de mucho tiempo atrás- y la supervivencia debía ser más importante que cualquier cosa. Muchas familias -grandes y pequeñas- estaban casi extintas y los campos arrasados no volverían a ser cultivados por mucho tiempo. Así que continuó, evitando los campos de batalla, ocultándose como podía del paso de los ejércitos, que sabía eran temibles con las mujeres. Al amanecer, estaba casi desvanecida cuando distinguió una gran casa a lo lejos.

Había fuego en las altas troneras y gritos agonizantes ante su puerta, pero nada acobardó a la _damisela_, por el contrario, una nueva fuerza la hizo erguirse. Se acercó y vio un panorama desolador. Allí se había librado una batalla. Cruenta, sanguinaria y mortal. Los vencedores habían dejado a sus muertos y herido allí -era evidente- y los heridos y muertos de los vencidos, estaban también sembrados por doquier.

Un hombre mayor estaba sentado ante las puertas, herido y sangrando -al parecer, lamentando su suerte- y hacia él fue Roza. Pero sus cabellos como de nieve -antaño de un rubio pálido, se veía- y ojos verdes, mostraron a Roza que la seguridad no existía más.


	2. Siempre saldrá El Sol

**Siempre saldrá El Sol**

"¡El Lord D'Ivashkov!" dijo asustada al reconocerle "¡estoy en el Feudo de Morghia, entonces!". Se heló su sangre y su cuerpo quedó rígido, del terror. Una sombra de miedo cruzó por ellos.

El hombre se giró hacia ella y dilató sus ojos. Antaño, sus ropas eran finas y elegantes. Pero ya no más. También se asombró al verla. Pero ya no importaba. "¿Eres _La Damcel_ Roza, de la Casa D'Mazur, cierto? susurró, asombrado "¡estás demasiado lejos, Niña!, ¿Acaso la guerra ya ha devastado Carallas?, ya es muy tarde, entoces, Ya es tarde para todos nosotros".

Pero Roza era más fuerte de lo que nunca pudieron suponer. Lo ayudó a levantarse -no tenía nada en contra de él y su sangre, o su casa. Pero sí en contra de alguien de su sangre- y lo llevó hacia adentro. Paso a paso, vio más desolación y muerte -y mucho dolor-, pero no se acobardó. Encontró una habitación -algo decente, al menos- y acomodó al Lord en la cama. Le quitó la cota de malla y desgarró la camisa. Las heridas, afortunadamente, no eran profundas. ¿Dolorosas? ¿Infectadas?, sí, claro a todo eso. Salió en busca de agua para atenderlo. En unn pozo, aún quedaba agua fresca. Al regresar, limpió las heridas y desgarrando sus ajadas ropas, las vendó. Lord D'Ivashkov abrió los ojos y una mirada de gratitud asomó en ellos.

"Os debo mi vida... pero mis hombres..."

"Me haré cargo de ellos, pero a su tiempo... ahora descansad... primero vos, luego los demás, ¿sí?".

* * *

Agotada, cayó en las escaleras y se durmió por horas. Cuando despertó, se asustó un poco al notar que estaba en un lugar completamente extraño y desolado. Al oír un gemido desde las puertas, recordó todo de golpe.

Volvió corriendo hacia ellas y fue arrastrando uno a uno a los soldados heridos -tanto de un bando como de otro- hacia los cuartos de la guardia. Les dio agua limpia hasta saciar su sed -mezclada con algunas hierbas silvestres, que adormecían los sentidos- para revisar las heridas de cada uno. También escuchando a los agonizantes, consolándolos... ayudándolos a partir.

Durante tres días, estuvo yendo y viniendo por la sombría -y casi quemada- casona; siempre ocupada, sólo teniendo breves momentos para descansar y atender a Lord Nathanael. Buscó alimentos y agua, encontrando algunas cosas aún útiles. Preparó una sopa con lo que encontró y fue dándole un poco a cada uno.

Luego se hizo cargo de los muertos, que ya hedían. Puso a los de un bando en una carreta -fácil de identificar por los colores- y a los del otro en otra y les prendió fuego. Estuvo de pie mientras sucedía, cansada como estaba. Sostenía un cirio y rezaba a las deidades una plegaria. Rezaba por su padres. Por sus hermanos, por todos los que habían muerto en esa guerra sin fin. Recogió y sepultó las cenizas de los muertos, cada bando por separado, con otra plegaria a sus deidades. No importaban ya las creencias de los muertos, ya no estaban allí para repudiar sus creencias.

* * *

Llevaba días sin descanso, alguno, demasiado ocupada para comer y dormir con calma. Debía recordar sus lecciones -nacida noble no significaba inútil, por el contrario. Quizás -algún día- Sería una _Gran Señora_ con sirvientes y campesinos y soldados bajo su comando y su madre se había dado a la tarea de educarla para ello. Qué ironía, ¿verdad?, ahora era _La Señora _de una Gran Casa, con soldados. Pero todos eran como juguetes en una infancia abandonada. Vacíos. Inútiles.

"Sin suciedad no hay maldad oculta", solía decirle su madre, al limpiarla hasta por debajo de las orejas. Si. correcto. Los sanadores y Curanderas hacían limpiar los cuartos de los enfermos hasta con fuego.

* * *

Revisó los cuartos de La Guardia. Sacó absolutamente todo. Limpió absolutamente todo. Hirvió absolutamente todo. Y luego metió absolutamente a todos los hombres, según sus lesiones. Simplemente les dejó paños limpios, agua y jabón y les ordenó... limpiarse hasta por debajo de las orejas.

Cuando vio asomar al Caballero por la puerta que daba al patio interior cocía otro poco de su revitalizante sopa, una vieja receta de la _curandera_ de sus tierras, que educara a su madre... para casarla con su padre.

"¿Habéis descansado?" le preguntó el caballero. Roza negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Pronto se le acabarían las pocas cosas que aún servían. "seguidme, entonces.."

"Pronto escaseará la comida", murmuró. "Los hombres morirán... todos moriremos y deberemos inmolarnos. Todos seremos inmolados acá. Todos moriremos quemados..." repetía sin control.

El caballero la guió hasta una habitación cercana a la suya -la original- y la hizo entrar.

* * *

"Cuando _Damcel Avery_ -la hija de mi primo, Lord D'Lazar- venía de visita, dormía aquí. Ahora lo hareís vos, M'Lady... ¡chist!", la silenció, "Yo os nombro Señora de esta Casa. Es mi palabra y Ley. Yo soy viejo..."

"_Los niños se hicieron Hombres, los Hombres se hicieron Viejos... los Viejos... se hicieron Polvo"._ susurró Roza. Adecuado para los muertos en la guerra. Adecuado para los vivos que buscaban morir.

Roza deliraba. Así que el Caballero la hizo dormir con sus propias aguas sedativas. Las sombras se extendían por la habitación, cuando abrió los ojos. Abrió las ventanas y permitió que entrara la poca luz existente y aire limpio... La tal Avery no era demasiado limpia, al parecer. No sólo había polvo -naturalmente- ¡había ropas sucias!. Debió sacar todo e intentar limpiar el chiquero en que estaba... ¡las porquerizas de su padre eran más limpias!. Habían muebles inútiles, que servirían para el fuego... ¡y los arrojó por la ventana!.

* * *

Bajó -llevando todas las ropas entre sus brazos- y encontró Al Caballero, visitando a sus soldados. Dejó la ropa en el caldero con saponina y avivó el fogón. Revisó si quedaba sopa y le echó mas agua y restos de lo que encontrara. La llevó a los hombres, con más agua y paños limpios. Y la misma orden. Hasta las orejas.

El Caballero la observaba, los labios apretados. Ella era una _Damcel _de Carallas. No debería estar allí. Con guerra o no, Era... casi un crimen para sus mujeres el salir de sus tierras si eran solteras.

* * *

"Estáis fuera de Carallas, deberíais ocultaros y no haceros evidente... ¿qué hacéis aquí, M'Lady?, vuestros padres estarán buscándoos".

"Perdí mi hogar en un incendio y a mi familia en él... no tengo nada. No tengo a dónde ir... pero aquí está bien. Hay... una deuda de sangre que solucionar", murmuró "es necesaria vuestra ayuda... Vuestra... sobrina es... era... poco aseada. Y el lugar era peor que un basural... Hay que hervir todas las telas, trapos, cortinas y paños. O vendrá la pestilencia que siempre sigue a las guerras... Los guardias que estén vivos o en parte, lo necesito en pie. Que recorran toda la casa y dejen todo lo útil y usable aquí, para ver que es. Todo lo que no sirva será usado como combustible... Incluí ya los muebles de su sobrina", sonrió, macabra. "El otoño y luego, el invierno, llegarán. Y si no hay comida, todos moriremos. Esto Es Morghia, no Carallas".

Así comenzaron a organizar el caos. Ellos y los guardias y soldados que ya podían ponerse de pie, del bando que fueran. Se podían ir -si lo deseaban- pero no lo hicieron.

* * *

Buscaron y llevaron a la casa todo el alimento y animales que lograron encontrar. Usaron las habitaciones limpias para almacenar las ropas y telas limpias. El grano y todo lo que se pudriría debía ser molido y secado o ahumado. Limpiaron las tierras circundantes para poder sembrar en su momento, puesto que el invierno se aproximaba y tenían que sobrevivir de alguna manera.

Roza aprendió muchas cosas de ellos. Siendo ya una buena amazona, le enseñaron a manejar un arco, con el que demostró tener puntería certera. Le enseñaron a defenderse con espada y daga, llegando a ser muy buena -mejor que muchos-.

* * *

La llegada del otoño trajo las cosechas de granos y árboles, el preparado de la carne de caza. El curado de las pieles. También la reparación de la casa y ver que el pozo tuviera suficiente agua para todos ellos.

El invierno los sorprendió preparados. Cuando el clima impedía estar fuera, Roza los ocupaba en la casa, Su carácter se tornó más intrépido y valiente de lo que era antes. Su presencia infundía respeto y admiración y también un poco de amor. _Mitra_, un joven guardia educado en la casa D'Ivashkov, y que fuera hermano de leche del _Caballero Adrian_, único hijo del Caballero; la seguía con los ojos por donde quiera que se moviera. En todo momento la buscaba, la complacía y la protegía de sus compañeros de armas, quienes también la amaban un poco... o la deseaban, que no era lo mismo que el amor.

* * *

"_Mitra_, ella no es para tí" le decía el Capitán Croft "M'Lady Roza... supongo que El Caballero espera que su hijo regrese para otorgársela en matrimonio"

"Adrian la merece" respondió "pero recuerde a _Damcel _Avery, ella... volverá y tratará de quedarse con todo. Era una arpía entonces. Lo será más aún, con los despojos de esta guerra maldita".

Roza Tenia 17 años. Nunca tendría gran estatura, pero era suficiente. Piel como las almendras maduras, cabellos y ojos oscuros , voz agradable y figura resaltante, -que la hacía ver más bella de lo que en realidad era-. Pero además tenía otras características, como certera puntería, capacidad de pelea, disposición para trabajar y dulzura cuando se trataba de oír y consolar. Nunca estuvo comprometida en matrimonio, pero en su corazón tenía una gran pena de amor.

* * *

Roza quería conocer los temibles secretos que ocultaba La Casa. Indagó y descubrió a muchos antiguos prisioneros... ¡muertos en sus calabozos!. Sacó a la luz los cuerpos descompuestos de miserables prisioneros. ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás y porqué?, ¿10 años, 50 años, 100 años atrás?. Era un dolor lacerante. Claro... El frío reinado de La Bruja D'Ivashkov, muerta sin hijos. ¿Quién era Lord Nathanael?, ¿un primo, un sobrino?. Esa mujer disfrutaba enterranddo en vida a sus víctimas.

Revisó los antiguos libros de La Casa. Entonces supo quienes eran y lloró. ¡Habían nombres que le eran familiares!... Rose Hathaway -su ancestro-, estaba en esa lista. Había sido rescatada por su amante, -Dimitri Belikov- y se habían fugado, para volver sólo tras la muerte de La Bruja... Su abuela era la hija de ambos. A las pobres víctimas de La Bruja los cremó con respeto. Los enterró en la colina cercana, bajo una lápida con sus nombres. Quemó los calabozos -con rabia-y tapió aquellos pasadizos que llevaban a ellos. Allí había sido condenada su ancestro, simplemente por pensar diferente. La Bruja fingió su muerte e hizo que la condenaran a muerte... por enterramiento en vida en esas celdas.

* * *

Al asomar la primavera y cuando comenzó el brillante sol a asomar, recibieron visitas de sus asombrados vecinos, Lord Nathanael pidió a los dos más confliables en ser sus testigos... cambiaria las escrituras de Su Señorío. Ella era su heredera -ahora Lady Roza-, junto a su hijo, El Caballero Adrian. Y las aldeas aledañas principiaban a conocer a la nueva Lady de La Casa.


	3. Quien Espera Pierde la Esperanza

**Quien Espera... Pierde la Esperanza **

Cierto día, un hombre joven y hermoso -muy mal herido-, fue encontrado en el Bosque Negro por Roza y su escolta. Mitra se acercó a él y al reconocerlo lo abrazó, llorando.

"¡Mi querido Adrian!" gritó "creímos que habías muerto..."

* * *

Roza se acercó, muy cautelosa. Conocía a este hombre -no de cerca, pero lo había visto lo suficiente como para identificarlo- lo que la atemorizaba con los recuerdos del pasado que en vano había tratado de olvidar.

"M'lady" le dijo Mitra "es El Caballero Adrian D'Ivashkov... está mal herido... debemos auxiliarlo, o morirá..." su voz sonaba suplicante. Le tenía mucho afecto.

Ella se arrodilló y abrió las ropas, para ver las heridas. Su contacto hizo al joven abrir los ojos y mirarla. Las miradas se entrecruzaron y una sombra cruzó por los ojos de ella.

* * *

"¿_Damcel_ Roza?", murmuró con dificultad "¿realmente eres tú?... esto es...El Bosque Azul... ¿cómo...?".

"¡Debería dejarte morir aquí!, pero tu padre no merece ese dolor... ¡súbelo a tu caballo!" ordenó a Mitra "yo lo llevaré a los brazos de su padre... es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por él".

* * *

La vida y la muerte asomaron al recuerdo de Roza. Recordó _La Justa_ a la que sus tres hermanos asistieron y como Izak -el mayor- volvió envenenado con la mentira que _El Caballero Reed D'Lazar_ dijo sobre ella. Recordó la pelea a muerte, el incendio y su huida. El dolor apareció con fuerza en su corazón. "Mi hermano murió por tu cobardía", susurró al viento le dijo, "¡tú y _Reed D'Lazar_ destruyeron mi vida y asesinaron a mi familia!".

Al llegar a la casa, ordenó llevarlo al primer cuarto disponible y calentar agua. El anciano Caballero lloró al ver a su hijo, pero al mirar a Roza dejó de hacerlo. Algo en ella lo asustó. "Voy a curar sus heridas y después podréis hablarle... Ahora dejadme con él... a menos que no confieís más en mí".

Le quitó las ropas a tirones y limpió las heridas. Sólo su sentido del deber controlaban sus manos en él. Por ella, estaría muerto... en los calabozos. _Ojo por Ojo. Diente por Diente_. Él abrió los ojos, gimiendo de dolor. "Si gritáis, no sois digno de vuestro padre"

* * *

Nunca el dolor fue tan lacerante para él como cuando cauterizó las heridas usando un puñal al rojo. Adrian gemía de dolor, pero no gritó. Finalmente, limpió la herida y la vendó fuertemente.

Él, sigilosamente logró coger la muñeca de su mano derecha. Sin soltarla, cogió la otra muñeca y las sujetó sobre la cama. Quería respuestas y quería sobrevivir a ellas.

"Así es como un hombre deja claro quien gobierna en su Casa... quiero respuestas y tú debes tenerlas..."

"Tu padre me otorgó el control de La Casa D'Ivashkov y hago lo que quiera en ella... no permitiré que un arrogante y cobarde venga a acabar mi obra... Caballero".

"Es mi Casa aún. No puede desheredarme. No he hecho nada en su contra...Y haré lo que desee en ella... ".

* * *

"¿Si?, ¿y partireís por contar a vuestro padre como -por divertirse-, vos y el infame Reed D'Lazar dijeron a Izak que yo era una mujer sin honor? ¿y cómo mi bienamado hermano -envenenado con vuestra infame mentira- trató de matarme y en el desesperado defender de mi vida, mi hermano lanzó fuego a las cortinas de mi habitación, quemándose y quemando mi casa y a mi familia dentro? ¿y cómo logré huir y vagar casi desquiciada, tratando de comprender como dos valerosos Caballeros pudieron mentir de tal manera -sólo porque nunca les permití acercarse-, por ser yo una _Damcel _que estimaba más su vida que su fortuna?... ¿Acaso contareis todo aquello a vuestro noble padre, que os ha llorado creyéndoos muerto y que casi muere de felicidad al veros con vida?... ¿contareis a él cómo destrozasteis la vida de la mujer a la que nombró _Lady de La Casa_ y a la que -supongo- quiere casar con su único y bienamado hijo?... vos y Reed D'Lazar son iguales... bestias... no. _Demonios en piel humana_".

Adrian la soltó y vio las lágrimas tanto tiempo retenidas como asomaban a raudales. Cogió su capa y se cubrió de la cintura hacia abajo y salió fuera. Su padre estaba allí y le miró sin entender, mientras sostenía algunas ropas en sus manos.

"¿¡Qué hiciste con Roza?!.

"Supo que está bajo el techo de quien destruyó -con su silencio-, a su familia... y a ella misma.. Creo que debéis saberlo, antes de tratar de que la despose" dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

Durante horas, padre e hijo hablaron largamente. Adrian le contó como el feroz Reed D'Lazar se había apasionado con ella en _Las Justas_ y que había planificado esa mentira para que así le concedieran su mano -a la fuerza, pero igual válido-. Le habló de la orgullosa _Casa D'Mazur_ y de lo que amaban a su única hija, pretendida por varios Caballeros. Le habló del torneo en que Reed habló con Izak -hermano mayor de Roza- y cómo esto fue la ruina de la familia. Le dijo como -gracias a su silencio-, colaboró en la destrucción de una noble familia y como su Cuerpo de Guardias perdió tres valerosos brazos guerreros.

Pero también le contó de la emboscada del bando contrario, cómo su ejército se desbandó y él; sin alimentos, herido y casi en agonía, caminó hasta los lindes de las tierras paternas, preocupado por las noticias del ataque a su Casa. Le habló de como Roza le había salvado y cómo lo trató, a pesar de tener el derecho de matarlo.

* * *

"Roza nos... salvó, hijo" habló francamente, el padre "llegó un día. Desolada. Destrozada. Sola... Nosotros agonizábamos. Resistimos pero nos arrasaron. Rescató de la muerte a los guardias y se ocupó de restaurar nuestro hogar... Con nervios de acero y carácter de hierro, ha logrado hacer de nuestra casa un refugio seguro para los que huyen de la guerra... Los guardias saben que si han de volver a pelear, tendrán el brazo preparado, puesto que ella ha continuado el entrenamiento... Sería la primera en defender La Casa; ya que tiene puntería certera, mano firme y agilidad... Se defiende como hombre, pero siente como mujer...".

"¿Ya alguien la ama, padre?" preguntó extrañado "espera, ¿Mitra se enamoró de ella?, ¡Pero si él amaba a Lady Natasha hasta antes de la guerra..!, una vez recibiera la venia -es viuda, tú sabes, pero su primera boda no fue válida- iban a casarse..."

"Mitra la Ama y es capaz de dar su vida por ella, pero sabe que no permitiré que la despose..." lo miró serenamente "Roza es La Señora de La Casa D'Ivashkov y mi heredera, -junto a tí- y quiero que llegues a desposarla... Sé que no es tan bella como _Damcel Avery_, pero su carácter es infinitamente superior, así como su capacidad para actuar con inteligencia... "

"Sabes que nunca amé a Avery, pero iba a desposarla porque lo acordásteis con su padre.. pero Roza..." suspiró "La conocí en Carallas y siempre admiré esa capacidad de lucha que reflejaba en sus ojos... voy a conquistar su corazón y os alegraré con una hija a la que amáis... siempre la he deseado a ahora que está a mi alcance, no la dejaré escapar... La Ley de la Caballería me obligará a ello" respondió sonriendo.

"A Reed D'Lazar no lo obligó La Ley, ¿verdad? y tú no saldrás vivo de ésta. Morirás por su mano si la tocas... ¿sabes que hará contigo?, te arrojará a los calabozos para morir... ¿sabes quién fue arrojada allí por Lady Tatiana, mi tía?", Adrian negó con la cabeza, "Su ancestro, Rose Hathaway. Su amante era Guardia en esta Casa y la sacó a escondidas... ¿Quién te sacará a tí?".


	4. Sólo una oportunidad, Adrian

Rossa se había tendido en la cama para descansar. Despertó poco después y vio a Adrian junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano. Estaba observándola serenamente y una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. "Dime algo, Roza, ¿Amas a Mitra?"

"Perdí a mi Caballero y mi corazón murió con él... ahora yace dormido en los brazos inmortales de Perséfone, la que nunca ha de devolvérmelo..."

"¿Quién era?"

"Mi dulce Caballero sólo me juró amor a mí y llevó mis emblemas en los torneos, más ya había muerto cuando vos y Reed destruyeron mi vida... yo sólo era una graciosa concha vacía, lista para ser transada al mejor postor... que no eran Reed o Vos".

"¿El valiente Caballero Mason, quién nunca llevaba otras enseñas que las de su _Damsel _misteriosa y murió llevándolas... ¿de verdad lo amabais?"

"Mason era diferente a todos vosotros" recordó tristemente Roza "mayor que yo, pero más noble y generoso que cualquiera... con altos ideales y sin fortuna... y yo lo amaba, aún cuando sabía que todos se opondrían a ello... cuando le confesé mi secreto; me juró corresponder mi amor y llevó mis enseñas, aún cuando yo tenía 15 años y él 21... Nunca traicionó mi amor ni mi confianza, aunque nunca llegó a quererme como yo lo amaba... Nunca, tampoco, solicitó ninguna prenda de mi afecto, de la que vosotros Los Caballeros sois tan asiduos a solicitar y yo soñaba con el día en que la guerra terminara y él viniera a hablar con mi padre... le volví a ver cuando ya estaba muerto... llevando mis enseñas... Yo no había cumplido 17 años..."

"Mason... yo estaba allí, ese día. El de su muerte. Murió murmurando que sentía traicionar el juramento que lo ataba, pero jamás os nombró...no podía, no érais su prometida... ¿qué podría haberos ofrecido?, un Caballero sin hogar ni Casa, errante por los Feudos y Señoríos... ofreciendo su brazo y espada al mejor postor".

* * *

Adrian la miró a los ojos y vio la luz que tanto había admirado en ellos desde el lejano día en que Mason se la había presentado en una Justa. Desde entonces y cada vez que la veía; admiraba a la hermana del Caballero Izak, su Camarada de Armas (se acostumbraba a decir sólo el nombre del Caballero que aún no era Lord de sus Casas y los apellidos se dejaban para los que sí lo eran). Ella tenía 15 años y ya era amazona consumada. Acostumbrada a asistir a las justas, siempre asombró a los jóvenes caballeros y muchos acabaron solicitando su mano en Lord D'Mazur esperaba al mejor prospecto para su pequeñita, antes de alcanzar los 18 años, edad en que debería estar ya casada.

"Reed asesinó indirectamente a Mason", confesó el secreto del otro.

"¡Qué habéis dicho!, ¡Reed causó la muerte de mi Mason!"

* * *

"Reed se burló muchas veces de la fidelidad de Mason a su _Damsel _ y un día, escondió entre unos matorrales las enseñas que él guardaba... no sabíamos que habían tendido una emboscada y cuando Mason fue por sus enseñas, le asesinaron por la espalda..."

"Voy a vengarme y verás como ese infame suplicará su perdón de rodillas... ¿qué haré con él?", se puso a pensar, cada idea mas sangrienta que la otra.

"Conozco una manera en que Reed hervirá de ira... " su sonrisa delataba sus planes, al igual que sus ojos. Ella asintió, para que continuara "aceptarás ser mi esposa. Siendo un Caballero, respondo con mi honor por tu vida... previa y actual. Te acepto y tomo como eres y como estás", susurró al final. ¿Y si ella no era virgen, podría cumplir esa promesa?, una mujer sola, rodeada de hombres... pero sí. Se casaría con ella... en algunos meses más, cuándo supiera que no llevaba el hijo de otro hombre en su vientre.

"Esta bien, Adrian, seré tu esposa..." dudó pronto de sí misma. Estaba perpleja y temerosa... además que siempre la habían asustado con el dolor y sangramiento del momento que mostraban que una mujer era virgen... Ella era virgen, porque nunca un hombre la había tocado... pero temía que la acusaran de lo contrario... un accidente, cabalgando, le había provocado dolor y sangramiento. Su madre se entristeció mucho y habló en privado con su padre. Él le dijo... que siempre sería su hija. Y que él escogería al esposo indicado para ella. ¿Y si ese accidente... la hizo poco apta para ser la esposa de un Caballero?, sentía agudos dolores en sus lunas. Las curanderas hicieron lo que pudieron por ella. Pero dijeron... que sólo la Naturaleza lo sabía ahora.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, El Caballero Adrian anunció su compromiso con La Damsel Roza D'Mazur, del Feudo de Carallas. Él explicó claramente a su padre porqué demoraba el matrimonio. No asumiría el hijo de otro hombre. Así que la Boda sería en algunos meses más.

Rossa durmió profundamente. Adrian se mantenía despierto, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana y preguntándose por cuanto tiempo estaría tranquilo en su casa, disfrutando de paz y de una prometida a la que había deseado desde que la conocía.

* * *

Día a día, Adrian fue -muy lentamente- borrando de la memoria de su Prometida al Caballero Mason. Comprendía que había sido él había sido el apasionamiento de una niña que se convertía en mujer por un hombre; el modelo de los Caballeros de su generación y que él, teniendo el corazón desocupado de pasiones, atendió el sentimiento un poco soñador de la niña, a la que nunca llegaría a amar, aún sabiendo que muchos Caballeros sí la amaban y envidiarían el lugar que ocupaba en su corazón.

Roza preparaba su boda con Adrian. Se acercaba el plazo. Pero entonces; las noticias de la cercanía de los ejércitos contrarios alertaron el ánimo de Adrian y de los Guardias, con lo que comenzaron a prepararse para partir. Todos estaban restablecidos y fuertes y el mismo Adrian estaba preparado, pero no quería dejarla sola en la casa, puesto que quedaría su padre y no había más habitantes masculinos en ella.

* * *

Roza tomó una decisión. No haría un casamiento de guerra. Ya se había comprometido y perdió el corazón una vez... en parte por su causa. Y así le dijo. Que volviera y se casarían.

Como todos los hombres de la aldea partirían con él, ella se llevó a casa a las mujeres y niños, para protegerlas. El otoño se acercaba y sería necesario resguardarse de los rigores de la guerra y del invierno. Con esa tranquilidad, el mismo Caballero D'Ivashkov partiría con su hijo. Roza se transformaba así en la Reina y Señora de un Reino de Amazonas.

* * *

Damsel. Damisela o Doncella.


	5. Hipólita La Reina de las Amazonas

**Hipólita La Reina de las Amazonas**

La guerra hizo a Roza madurar más aún. Tenía 18 años. Su Reino femenino ocupaba sus pensamientos y pronto arrancó la sombra de la incertidumbre. Instruyó a las ignorantes aldeanas y a sus hijos, no sólo con pluma y papel; sino que con armas y herramientas. Les hizo ver que, en ausencia de los hombres, ellas deberían cultivar los campos y hacer las labores que ellos desempeñaban. Poco a poco, fueron cediendo a sus indicaciones, y a acostumbrándose a la Señora D'Ivashkov, que se desenvolvía con gracia en todo lo que desempeñaba.

Fueron aprendiendo a manejar una fragua, herramientas y plumas. Las ignorantes aldeanas fueron dando paso a aguerridas mujeres -amazonas- que defendían su reino amazónico, en pos del bien de sus hogares.

* * *

Una noche, una sombra se materializó frente a ella. Ella temblaba de terror, pero al observarla, su temor se trocó en tristeza: era _Mason -_su primer amor- muerto tiempo atrás.

"Mi hermosa Reina de las Amazonas" le susurró "triste es verte... no poder tocarte y hacerte feliz, como un día te prometí, más pagué con mi vida el no amarte... pero no he venido a hablar de mi dolor, si no a alertarte... se acercan los enemigos y tienen como meta tomar esta Casa... resiste todo lo que puedas y quema tu casa si te vencen... y vigila las sombras... no confíes en quien te dice que los que quieres están muertos... y busca tu felicidad a toda costa, aunque te acusen de no tener honor y mancillar tu casa y tu cama".

"Mason, ¿qué ocurre?".

"¿Recuerdas la _Leyenda del Walhalla_, que tanto te gustaba cuando eras mi prometida?, decías que serías una _Walkiria_ para protegerme, más te retuvieron lejos de mí... el Walhalla se prepara para recibir a un noble guerrero, aunque su muerte no será tan honrosa, pues también lo matarán a traición..."

"¿Y por qué?"

"Alguien lo acusará de haber seducido una _walkiria_, lo mismo da..."

"¡Mitra!" exclamó aterrada, mientras veía como Mason se desaparecía. Eso significaba... que Adrian sospechaba de Mitra y lo asesinaría. Comenzó a llorar. Mitra jamás había tocado ni un cabello suyo, pero Adrian cometer un infame asesinato y ella nunca lo permitiría... ni perdonaría.

* * *

Noticias de un ejército que arrasaba con todo, llegaron a los oídos de Roza al amanecer. Sin perder la sangre fría, se preparó de tal manera que dejaría asombrado al más hábil estratega. Los niños fueron acomodados en un lugar secreto de la ahora fortaleza y las amazonas enfrentaron a sus invasores.

Los rigores del invierno no las habían amedrentado, pero si las atemorizaba aquella horda de vándalos. La valiente Roza dio la orden de atacar. Nunca un cronista había contado tan magnífica defensa proveniente de mujeres, ni cómo una Capitana, muy joven para tener experiencia en ello, dirigía el ataque desde las troneras de la fortaleza de su Casa.

* * *

Los ojos de los asombrados invasores observaron a la joven que dirigía el ataque y un rugido de ira salió de sus gargantas. Nunca una mujer había resistido a su paso y ahora ocurría. Roza no se amedrentó. Evitó hasta las últimas fuerzas que penetraran en su reino, hasta que vio un ejército dirigirse hacia allí. Pero su tranquilidad acabó cuando vio que El _Caballero Reed_ era el Capitán de la Avanzada. Reed la vio y no creyó lo que sus ojos revelaban. Se acercó peligrosamente a las puertas, repeliendo el ataque enemigo y la observó.

"¡Roza D'Mazur! exclamó "¡mi perdida _Damsel_!, abrid las puertas, que no resistiremos demasiado".

"¡Soy tu _Damsel _sólo cuándo te conviene, ¿cierto, traidor y maldito?. Sólo a mis Guardias abriré las puertas y ellos han partido... ¡ningún traidor pisará esta Casa!, estando viva su Reina... ¡Ataquen, amazonas! que estos hombres deben ganar su reposo en la fortaleza..."

* * *

Nunca una batalla fue tan cruenta como la desarrollada en las puertas de La Casa. Cuando la victoriosa -aunque disminuida avanzada de Reed- venció a las hordas enemigas, Roza ordenó abrir las puertas, pero hizo encarcelar a su enemigo, junto con los restos del ejército contrario.

"¿Cuáles son los cargos para esto?" exigió saber.

"Mentiste a otro Caballero sobre el honor de su hermana, lo que causó la ruina de su Casa y la muerte de sus miembros... Burlarse de un Caballero por su fidelidad y llevarlo a la muerte... Obligar al Caballero Adrian a mentir para encubriros... ¿os parece poco? ...Ahora esta es mi casa y no sois recibido sino como traidor..."

"¿Y me haréis entrar encadenado a la casa del primo de mi padre?, él no lo permitiría".

"Adrian le confió todas vuestras acciones deshonrosas. Además, ninguno de los dos está, fueron a combatir". Fue arrastrado hasta una habitación y encerrado ahí por dos amazonas de fiero aspecto.

* * *

Roza invitó a los Capitanes a comer, mientras los soldados eran atendidos y encerrados los prisioneros del bando contrario. Los valientes hombres no podían creer que una mujer defendiera tan bien una Casa tan grande como esa. Uno de ellos, el _Caballero Eddison_, que la había conocido cuando era una niña, ahora estaba pasmado con la transformación.

"Izak se sentiría orgulloso de vos ahora" le dijo "pero, ¿cómo pudisteis abandonar a vuestra familia, con todo lo que os aman?, se os cree muerta en Carallas y vuestra madre lleva luto por vos".

"¿Qué decís, Eddie?, ¿que mi familia sobrevivió al holocausto? Yo sólo quería abandonar la casa y huir del espectro de Izak, que me perseguía... cuando Adrian me dijo la verdad, Izak descansó y me dejó descansar... contadme, Eddie, ¿cómo están?"

"En situación desesperada" dijo "como imagináis, La Casa fue totalmente destruía por el incendio y la desolación de la guerra hizo el resto y viven ahora en la Casa del Señor de Carallas".

* * *

"¡En casa de Viktor El Oscuro! " una sombra de terror cubrió el rostro sereno de la joven.

"Estáis a salvo ahora" cogió su mano y la llevó a los labios "y sois feliz, ¿o me equivoco?"

" Viktor D'Dashkov es capaz de matar a Adrian para atraparme... Me quería para ese extraño hijo suyo, _Sir Spiridon_. El que tuvo antes de obtener sus Armas de Caballero".

"No lo hará. Reed está aquí y prisionero... Avery se enterará demasiado tarde".

"Háblame de ella, Eddie".

"Avery es bella, tanto, que el mismo Viktor la pretendió para Spiridon, pero ella se encaprichó con Adrian... Debe tener 21 años. Su carácter es insufrible y es pretenciosa, orgullosa, altiva y despreciativa, además de imperiosa, dura y vengativa. Cuando Adrian le propuso matrimonio, ella casi se trasladó aquí, pero la guerra la envió de vuelta a su casa, más allá de las montañas. Su padre Lord D'Lazar, es un Señor de esta región. Ten cuidado o te destrozará, no tolera que la enfrenten..."

"Soy heredera de esta casa" su voz y sus rasgos se endurecieron, asombrando y haciendo sonreír a Eddison, al recordarla como era antes.

* * *

En el transcurso de los días, los soldados se repusieron. Se cremó y enterró a los muertos y esperaron la vuelta de Adrian y los Guardias de La Casa. Un mes después, los estandartes asomaron en lontananza. Ella hizo ensillar a Centella -su fogosa yegua negra- y corrió al encuentro de su prometido. Jaló las riendas hacia sí cuando vio a Adrian acompañado de otros Caballeros desconocidos. Uno de ellos, al levantar la visera de su casco, la llenó de terror: era -ni más ni menos- que _Sir Spiridon D'Dashkov_, el hijo de Viktor el Oscuro; terror de la guerra... y de las mujeres.

"Adrian, ¿viene tu padre?" Se acercó a ella y acarició sus cabellos con la mano enguantada.

"En la retaguardia, junto a una sorpresa para ti" sonrió.

Ella miró al ejército reunido y una sombra recorrió su frente al mirar a los Caballeros que se acercaban. Desvió la mirada y vio acercarse al Caballero Nathanaiel, junto a dos Caballeros con la visera baja, que la alzaron al verla.

"¡Mis hermanos! " gritó Roza.


	6. La Walkiria al rescate del Guerrero

**La Walkiria al rescate del Guerrero**

Galopó hacia ellos, sollozando y riendo a la vez. Los caballeros Mustafa y Selim miraron a su hermana con frialdad. Roza retrocedió aterrada y fue hacia el Caballero D'Ivashkov.

"Han venido a limpiar el honor D'Mazur... creyéndoos una mujer deshonrada... y sabiéndoos oculta aquí", le susurró..

"Ya veremos quién tendrá que limpiar el honor de quien" dijo "Reed El Infame es mi prisionero ahora... resistimos las hordas de bárbaros... pueden extraerle cada sílaba de verdad... antes que yo exija su sangre".

"Adrian tomará tu defensa en el Juicio Doméstico -como es esperable- ... bueno, sereis su esposa... una vez que dejemos estos temas listos".

* * *

Mustafa se volvió hacia ellos y los miró con ferocidad. "¿Qué habéis dicho, Caballero?" preguntó, sumamente irritado "esta mujer..."

"Mi hijo Adrian se comprometió con ella. Aceptándola por completo":

"¿Y con qué dote la vais a recibir?, está ya desheredada de nuestra Casa".

"Lady Roza es La Señora de la Casa D'Ivashkov y mi heredera, junto a mi hijo. ¿Hay mejor dote que su propia casa?".

"No es posible... "

"Me jurasteis siempre que confiabais en mí y porque un Reed D'Lazar os miente para conseguir a vuestra hermana, creéis que soy embustera y sin honor...!, les gritó, alterándolos de la sorpresa "No sois mis hermanos si pensáis así y no merecéis pertenecer a la Casa de mi amado padre... ¡ni él dudó de mí, jamás!" Les volvió la espalda y cabalgó hacia Adrian, que conversaba con Spiridon. Al verla acercarse, fue hacia ella. "Vamos a la Casa. Todo está preparado, si bien deberemos encontrar sitio para tantos valerosos Caballeros... lamentablemente, los calabozos están tapiados y no podrán ser hospedaje de algunos" miró a Spiridon con ferocidad "Reed es mi prisionero, está encerrado y mis amazonas tienen órdenes de eliminarlo si intenta escapar... son excelentes arqueros... "

"Ya nos haremos cargo de él. Ahora, mi _Damsel_, esperemos a mi padre y a tus valerosos hermanos".

"Ya no tengo familia" dijo ella, furiosa "vuestro padre y vos son mi única familia y mi reino son mis Guardias y mis Aamazonas... ¿y dónde está Mitra?" preguntó de pronto, impulsada por un presentimiento y un recuerdo: la visita de Mason.

"Muerto hace tres días" la voz de Adrian sonaba fría. La palidez de Roza le preocupó y sintió unos celos temibles. Otra sombra se interpondría entre ambos. "Murió y yo estoy vivo, de manera que sed más amable conmigo... a menos que extrañéis demasiado a vuestro amante".

* * *

Los ojos de ella arrojaron fuego. "Nunca, ¿lo oyes? he sido tocada por algún hombre y ahora no lo seré por tí... ¡este compromiso está roto!. Y ahora lamento aceptarte. Si Mitra hubiera sido mi amante... nunca me habría comprometido contigo, porque permanezco siempre fiel a quien siempre me es fiel... sino, recuerda a Mason".

Sin esperar a nadie, cabalgó de vuelta. De pronto se detuvo, como recordando algo, cabalgó hacia el Caballero D'Ivashkov y le invitó a seguirla. Cabalgaron hacia la fortaleza, entraron y ante la sorpresa de todos, las puertas se cerraron. De esa manera, ella demostraba que le tenía sin importancia la situación de los valientes que esperaban afuera. Cuando todos los soldados llegaron, se asombraron al ver un piquete de amazonas apuntando con sus arcos hacia ellos. Ella estaba allí y los miraba con serenidad.

"Sólo quién sea digno podrá entrar.. Es el decreto de su Reina y mis Amazonas están entrenadas para no perder flechas y no ser heridas... Las puertas han sido reforzadas hace mucho y resistieron hasta a los bárbaros. Capitán Croft" llamó a un soldado "reunid a MIS guardias y que esperen a entrar".

Sus hermanos se acercaron peligrosamente a las troneras y exigieron ser recibidos, al igual que Adrian y Spiridon.

* * *

"Ninguno merece entrar a mi Reino, de manera que os quedareis afuera... Todos vosotros habéis causado mi ruina y afuera pagareis vuestros errores... Adrian, no creáis que he olvidado vuestros engaños y deberéis expiar vuestros errores si deseáis que en realidad sea vuestra esposa... por ahora, yo no quiero serlo, ¿está claro?. El compromiso... sigue roto. ¿Deseáis que os envíe a Reed como compañía?, no será problema... No confío en ninguno de vosotros, demasiado os conozco... con muchos cabalgué en justas y no he olvidado nada de lo que allí ocurría".

Desapareció y Reed apareció en la puerta, sin espada y amarrado. Se veía mal, pero no por enfermedad, sino por estado moral. Hasta las amazonas se compadecieron de ellos, aunque muchos de sus hombres no habían vuelto y yacían muertos en los fríos campos de batalla.

Rossa envió un piquete de amazonas a rastrear los bosques y encontraron a Mitra -finalmente-, a las puertas de la muerte. Cuando cruzaron el campamento de guerreros, Adrian supo que su traición quedaría al descubierto, pero no pudo detenerlas. Entraron en la Casa, cerraron sus puertas y de pronto, como si mediara la magia de los elementos, comenzó a nevar... en otoño nunca nevaba. El Walhalla castigaba la infamia y protegía a la Walkiria y a su Guerrero.

Roza curó las heridas de su Guardia y lo cuidó, -velando a la cabecera del lecho- y finalmente, al amanecer, Mitra escapó de la muerte.

* * *

"Gracias Mason, descansa, que mi corazón te bendice".

"Se feliz" escuchó en susurros

Mitra abrió los ojos y la miró. "Milaya" susurró.

"Nunca volverás a dejarme, Mitra y si no podemos estar aquí, nos iremos donde jamás nos encuentren..." Se paró y con suaves movimientos, soltó su ropa, quedando desnuda ante él.

* * *

El Señor de la Casa observaba desde la puerta entreabierta. Movió la cabeza tristemente y la cerró con suavidad. No era quien para impedir que ella fuera feliz, aunque su hijo fuera dejado de lado. -Adrian se lo ha buscado... al igual que sus hermanos y la juzgaron sin escuchar su defensa... "

Mitra le hizo el amor con todo su corazón y le enseñó que más allá del placer existían otras cosas. besó su cuerpo, su piel, sus ojos, su boca y ella se atrevió a tocarlo, acariciarlo, montarse en su cuerpo y gemir con el placer que él le causaba. Mitra aún estaba débil, pero prefería morir a rechazar a su amada.

Se durmieron serenamente y en el amanecer, vieron al Señor D'Ivashkov junto a la cama. Se asustaron terriblemente. "Deben irse ya. Las leyes no me permitirán mantenerlos afuera más tiempo... ya no eres la prometida de mi hijo y no quiero asistir a un juicio doméstico... las amazonas los escoltarán hasta las fronteras de mi Señorío y de allí, a los límites de Morghia por los caminos de los mercaderes... id hacia Glarium, allí acaba nuestro Reino Septentrional y nadie puede perseguiros allí... casaos apenas lleguéis, que sus leyes os ampararán...id con mis bendiciones" y les pasó una bolsa cerrada.

"¿Qué pasará cuando me vaya?"

* * *

"Habrá un Juicio Doméstico -lógicamente- y declararán nulo el compromiso entre mi hijo y tú... siendo ya proscrita en Carallas -por huir de Casa de tu padre- lo serás en Morghia y si te atrapan antes de llegar a tu destino, no tendrán piedad de tí, así es que debes irte. las leyes me permiten mantener a los ejércitos afuera hasta el amanecer de mañana, por lo que tenéis un día... Vida por Vida, da un día por día; salvaste la mía, e incluso a mi hijo. Y yo te devuelvo tu vida y la de Mitra... para mí, ya estaís casados. Yo lo avalo. Id con mi bendición... partid y nunca miréis atrás" miró a Mitra "en Glarium siempre reciben bien a los buenos guerreros... y no temáis por nada, que son muchos lo que han huido hacia allí con sus Damsels", sonrió.

* * *

Roza y Mitra prepararon rápidamente sus cosas, en el máximo secreto que podían y salieron por un pasaje secreto hacia el Bosque Negro, escoltados por diez amazonas, las más fieles del ejército de mujeres de Roza. Cabalgaron todo el día, sin detenerse y alcanzaron la cercana frontera Septentrional al amanecer del tercer día. Allí cruzaron con gran velocidad el Gran Río y entraron el Reino de Glarium. Eran proscritos en el Reino Septentrional, y nunca más podrían volver a él.


	7. Ojo por Ojo a todos los Ciega

**Ojo por Ojo a todos los Ciega**

Mientras tanto, en Casa D'Ivashkov, los ejércitos entraban y los Capitanes eran recibidos por El Caballero.

"No la busques" dijo a su hijo en un susurro

"Está con Mitra, ¿verdad?, cuando mate a ese traidor, limpiaré mi honor y la obligaré a casarse conmigo y antes de un año, me dará un hijo, y quizás la perdone". No escuchó más y fue a la habitación de ella y la abrió de una patada. Estaba vacía. Entonces descubrió que había huido... con Mitra.

* * *

"Iniciaremos de inmediato El Juicio Doméstico en su contra", dijo Spiridon "y te verás libre de ella Adrián. Y en cuanto a tu padre... Roza -antiguamente de la Casa D'Mazur- está muerta para Carallas y muerta para Morghia... Fue acusada de otorgar su virginidad carnalmente al Caballero Reed D'Lazar y eso fue dicho a su hermano El Caballero Izak".

"Mi hijo me dijo que El Caballero Reed dijo esa mentira al Caballero Izak. Aunque él lo indique, es mi palabra contra la de mi hijo".

"Es verdad, El Caballero Reed D'Lazar mintió. Deseaba forzar su elección en la Casa D'Mazur... Y El Caballero Reed ocultó las enseñas que usaba El Caballero Mason, causa de su muerte... El Caballero Ralf D'Sarcozy y El Caballero Jez D'Zeklos estaban allí.", aceptó Adrián. No tenía ya nada que perder.

* * *

Fue rápidamente juzgada, declarada proscrita y declarado nulo el compromiso. Reed envió por su hermana Avery y obligó a Adrian a casarse con ella.

Avery, hermosa y llena de orgullo, pasó la peor noche de su vida en la noche de bodas. Mucho dolor y sangre; pero el que lloró fue su esposo, pero no lloraba por ella, sino por su perdida Amazona, Roza.

* * *

Los campos de Glarius eran verdes y brillaban a la luz del sol. Mitra y Roza buscaban el poblado fronterizo, a un día de camino del Gran Río, donde les dijeron que en él que podían casarse. Situaciones como ésa veían casi a diario los guardias fronterizos: un Guardia y una alta Dama huyendo de alguna parte, enamorados y dispuestos a una vida juntos.

Cuando llegaron, buscaron al Lord del poblado y le pidieron que los casara. Acostumbrado a ello, los unió en una ceremonia corta y sencilla y después; -intrigado por algo- los invitó a su casa, a comer. En la cena, miró a los jóvenes esposos y sonrió. "No acostumbro a preguntar, pero vosotros me llenáis de curiosidad. ¿De dónde venís?"

"Provengo de Carallas" contestó Rossa "y antes que os preguntéis que hago aquí, os diré que estoy dos veces proscrita, por Carallas y por Morghia... huí de Carallas, M'lord. Uno que se decía Caballero dijo a mi hermano mayor que yo había estado con él y mi hermano trató de matarme. Huí y llegué a otro Feudo y allí me comprometí con el hijo del Señor de la Casa que me acogió... quedé proscrita de Carallas, pues no podemos casarnos fuera del Feudo... mi prometido, desconfió de mí y acusó a Mitra, quien nunca... incluso lo emboscó, como ya su primo había emboscado a mi prometido, años antes... rescaté a Mitra y dejé todo atrás por ser feliz con él..".

* * *

Mitra se integró al cuerpo de guardias de ese Lord y su amada fue aceptada en un... cuerpo de amazonas, guerreras en igualdad de condiciones.

Rossa y Mitra vivían felices. Cuando una lid fronteriza amenazó al poblado cuatro años después; él, al mando del Cuerpo de Guardias -ya como Capitán- custodió las fronteras... y se encontró -frente a frente- con Adrian, ya convertido en Lord D'Ivashkov.

* * *

"Traidor" dijo Adrian al verlo. Pero ya no sonaba rencoroso, sino triste. Adrian recordó a su prometida con tristeza, a pesar de que nunca la olvidaba. A la suya la tocaba muy poco, por obligación de que quedara con un bebé, -pero casi con repulsión-, relegándola al olvido cada vez que podía. Avery era infeliz y nadie podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación. Ella se negaba a cambiar todo eso.

"Desconfiaste de nosotros, me acusaste de haberla seducido y cuando creía que estaba aclarado, me clavaste tu espada en la espalda y me abandonaste en el bosque... pero ella me encontró y se entregó a mí -voluntariamente- y por primera vez y fue maravillosa conmigo...".

Se separaron tristemente. Ella escuchó a Mitra hablarle de Adrian y comprendió que se sentía destrozado. " No me hables del pasado... sabes bien que aún lo quería e igual huí contigo, pero él ya ha sido borrado de mis recuerdos..."

"¿Como sabías que estaba vivo aún..?".

"Mason... mi prometido cuando era muy joven" sonrió tristemente "ahora su espíritu descansa, porque tú estás conmigo... Mitra" lo miró sonriendo "¡ estoy encinta! ¡sucedió al fin!".

* * *

Años más tarde, Las Leyes Feudales del Reino Septentrional fueron modificadas y los proscritos pudieron volver. Mitra y Roza decidieron ir, pero no para siempre, pues sus vidas estaban hechas en aquella tierra extraña que les había acogido.

Primero fueron a Carallas, antiguo feudo de Viktor El Oscuro, ahora de su sobrino (ya que él había muerto en una batalla, sin dejar otros heredero. Sus dos hijos habían muerto ya). Carallas seguía siendo tierra de sembradíos y personas amigables, pero el pequeño Señorío D'Mazur parecía yermo. La casa señorial -cuna de Roza-, había sido reconstruida, pero se veía como casa de fantasmas.

"Esa fue mi casa, Mitra" dijo Roza "quiero verlos nuevamente, ya no hay Leyes que me prohíban hacerlo". Rossa se acercó a la puerta y golpeó con el llamador. La puerta se abrió y vio... a su madre.

"¿Qué desea, Señora?" le preguntó sin reconocerla. La voz rota. Los ojos vacantes. Vacía.

"Lady D'Mazur", tomó sus manos con delicadeza y se las llevó a los labios, "mucho dolor debe tener en el alma para no ver quien soy... Anne... nunca podrás ver a sus nietos si sigues así".

* * *

Se acercó un hombre de mediana edad -Lord Ibrahim D'Mazur-, y lanzó un grito cuando vio a Rossa, corriendo y estrechándola en sus brazos.

"¡Kizim de mi alma!, mil veces lloré creyendo que estabas muerta, deshonrada e infeliz, pero veo que no es así... entra a tu casa, hija de mi alma y disculpa a tu madre, la muerte de tus hermanos la dejó vacía".

"No estoy sola, Baba, mi esposo y mis hijos me acompañan".

"Que vengan, hija... un nuevo hijo siempre es bienvenido... ¿es tu Guardia, verdad?, ¿el de Morghia?"

"Y ahora es mi esposo, Baba". Llamó a Mitra y éste se acercó con sus hijos, dormidos sobre la cruz de su caballo. Lord D'Mazur miró atentamente al hombre escogido por su hija y sonrió, recordando algo muy lejano.

"Pasa, hijo mío y déjame ayudarte con los pequeños, para que no despierten" llamó suavemente a una sirvienta y ésta llevó en brazos a una delicada niña de colores sonrosados y ensortijados cabellos oscuros.

"Hermosos niños, hijos míos" susurró "una niña delicada como una rosa y un niño vigoroso, ¿qué edades tienen?"

"Nuestra pequeña Lissandra tiene 3 años e Iván nació hace apenas seis meses" contestó Rossa.

Acomodaron a los niños en un dormitorio con una chimenea y se sentaron a conversar. La madre de Rossa había sido llevada a su dormitorio, y estaban sólo los tres.

"¿Qué pasó con mis hermanos? ¿qué pasó en Carallas?, todo está extraño por aquí".

"Peleas internas, nada más... dos bandos y todos bajo tierra ahora. Carallas está bajo el control del sobrino de Viktor, un joven despreocupado y un poco ambiguo... un día quiere guerra y otra paz, pero sus intenciones son buenas..."

"Era apenas un crío cuando abandoné esta Casa" recordó Rossa, bueno, han sido ¿cuanto?, casi diez años? pero D'Mazur nunca volvió a levantarse, ¿por qué?"

"No tenía más herederos, Kizim, sabes que las leyes de herencia aún están a favor de quien tiene quien le herede y eras proscrita... cuando los proscritos comenzaron a volver, reclamé parte de mis bienes retenidos, pensando en tí... pero veo que les ha ido bien, mucho mejor que en tu triste pasado"

"Fue una mentira vil de Reed D'Lazar, ¿lo supiste?", asintió, "sí. Me comprometí con Adrian D'Ivashkov. Pero los crei a todos muertos y mis hermanos no fueron más amables"

"¿Irás a D'Ivashkov en Morghia, Kizim?"preguntó de improviso su padre.

"No lo creo... hace años encontramos a Adrian en las fronteras y parecía aún resentido... ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"Adrian... se casó de inmediato con la bella _Damsel _Avery, serán ocho años ya... ella... enloqueció... Adrian estaba destrozado, pero por estar solo y cuando se revisaron las leyes de las herencias por los Señores Feudales -porque pretendían quitarle el Señorío-, porque no tenía hijos y era un mal Lord, descubrieron que no podían, porque... había otra heredera viva y posiblemente con familia... Sigues siendo Lady del Señorío D'Ivashkov, Kizim... cuando los proscritos volvieron, todas las esperanzas quedaron puestas en tí... me pidieron que te lo comunicara... mañana, cuando Louis D'Dashkov te reciba, me devolverá todos mis bienes y te escoltarán a Morghia, a tu antigua morada".

"Morghia y D'Ivashkov destruyeron a Izak, asesinaron a Mason, enloquecieron a Adrian y pusieron una espada en la espalda de Mitra..."

"¿El Caballero Mason?, ¿de manera que era verdad que él y tú...?, bueno, era un buen Caballero, pero es historia antigua... comprendo, pero deberás hablar Con El Lord de Morghia y explicar tus razones...

"¿Qué pasó realmente con Adrian?"

"Avery lo engañó con Simon, -un Guardia de su hermano-, pues quería un hijo... Adrian lo descubrió y discutieron y ella cayó por las escaleras, perdiendo al niño que tanto esfuerzo le había costado llevar en su seno... se volvió loca y la encerraron en la casa, pero se arrojó por la ventana y murió. Adrian quedó absolutamente solo... su padre murió de tristeza poco después que te fuiste, aquí, en esta casa... tenía... Sandozzky".

Lord Louis D'Dashkov, -Lord de Carallas- recibió sonriente Lord D'Mazur y a su heredera y devolvió a su padre todos sus bienes. Accedió a mediar por la heredad de D'Ivashkov, que fue anexada totalmente a Morghia y cuyo Lord pagó por ella una fuerte suma de monedas de oro.

* * *

Rossa cuidaba a su madre. Le llevaba a los niños, le hablaba del pasado y comenzó a hacerla regresar a sí misma. El amor la iba saneando. Al fin. Lady Janie D'Mazur volvió a mirar y a ver y -al verse abuela- su vida volvió a cobrar sentido, otra vez.

Rossa visitó la tumba del antiguo Lord D'Ivashkov, de sus desdichados hermanos y de Mason -que hizo mover a Casa D'Mazur -como si fuera un hermano adoptivo- y se decidió a ir a a hablar con Adrian, que partiría a una guerra lejana.

"Siempre hermosa y feliz, M'Lady... supe que renunciaste a la herencia que te dejó mi padre, estabas en tu derecho... ¿y tu esposo?"

"Cuidando de nuestros hijos en casa de mi padre... sólo quería decirte que te perdoné... Mason ya lo hizo y si él se fue, yo puedo perdonar también..."

"¿Como supiste que traicioné a Mitra?".

"Mason, él me visitó y me alertó... con eso, se liberó su triste alma de una promesa no cumplida y partió... el perdón, si bien tardío, puede servir... y por cierto, siento realmente lo de Avery, no se merecía tanta desdicha... podría haber sido feliz en otro lugar... con otro hombre que sí la amara".

"Avery... era como yo y por eso nos odiamos desde nuestra noche de bodas... virgen, pero su alma era más retorcida que la de una vieja desdichada... yo también lamento lo ocurrido. Le ofrecí anular el matrimonio -invocando cada causal, decir que era mi culpa -o cualquier cosa- pero no quiso... Avery... no lo sabíamos, pero tenía Sandozky y enloqueció y se mató y yo... moralmente vacío, renuncié a todo esto en tu favor, para ver como te deshacías de esto.. me hablaste de tus hijos, háblame más de ellos".

"Son dos, Lissandra e Ivan... nacieron en periodos de paz en nuestra nueva tierra, pero no vendrán más y Mitra lo aceptó".

"Partiré y me llevo tu perdón en el corazón y en el alma... buscaré mi camino lejos de aquí y quizás vuelva, cuando me haya perdonado al fin por todo esto... Las mentiras que destruyeron a tu familia, Mason, Mitra, Avery, mi padre -por cierto, gracias a tu padre por acogerlo hasta lo último- y tú. Por supuesto. Sí. Una vez que me perdone... Quizás volveré".

* * *

Adrian partió para nunca más volver. Encontró un nuevo amor en tierras lejanas -Una _Chaman _llamada _Siddy- _y recordando como Roza dejó todo por amor, él hizo lo mismo. Se estableció con Siddy y dejó de ser Lord o algo, para ser simplemente Adrian, su esposo... o el esposo de ella.

Rossa volvió a su pequeña casa en las tierras que ahora eran su hogar y permanencia en ellas por tiempos. Tenía dos hogares y debía cuidar de ambos, pero la necesidad de cuidar más a su madre la llevó a decidir pasar más tiempo en Carallas.

Rossa vivió toda su larga vida feliz, junto a un hombre que la amaba -y ella aprendió a amar con la misma intensidad- dos hermosos hijos y todo un Feudo que la adoraba. La paz nunca la abandonó y así abandonó la vida, feliz, sin situaciones pendientes y con ganas de incursionar en el Mas Allá... y quizás reencontrar a su perdida familia y volver a comenzar... en paz.


End file.
